


Untitled

by SisterDuffin



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterDuffin/pseuds/SisterDuffin
Summary: (AU) Duffy wasn’t having a good day. Attempting to pull a double shift whilst coping with her recent diagnosis of depression, Duffy knew it was only a matter of time before something went wrong. [Disregards the cheating storyline, Duffy met Elle instead of Bill at the pub]





	Untitled

The slight harsh words she’d exchanged with Charlie, just added to Duffy’s terrible mood. She was exhausted, not just physically but mentally too. She’d come in to help him, two hours after her night shift had ended only to almost make an near-fatal error. She understood why he sent her home but at the same time, she was annoyed he wasn’t noticing what was wrong with her.

She went to the pub, knowing she should probably go home and attempt to sleep. Instead she sat at the bar and proceeded to order a glass of wine and a very large glass of vodka. It wasn’t wise. Alcohol never solved the problem and drinking on her medication was just asking for trouble, wasn’t it? She necked both drinks back, the vodka burning her throat as she swallowed it down.

Duffy didn’t know how long she’d been there, necking back the alcohol like it was going out of fashion. With every glass of wine, she was becoming more intoxicated but the alcohol was numbing her too, sort of. She finished another shot and as she placed the shot glass on the bar, was aware of someone call her name.

She sighed. Duffy wasn’t in the mood for small talk. She wanted to be left alone but perhaps she should’ve gone to a better pub then the local boozer. She turned her head to the side and saw Elle. Elle was surprised to find Duffy here. She didn’t think she was much of a drinker but judging by the empty bottle of wine and two shot glasses, it seemed Duffy had been here a while.

“Mind if I join you?”

Although it was a question, Elle didn’t give Duffy much time to answer before she sat down beside the blonde. Duffy sighed, “fancy a drink?” She asked, her words becoming slightly slurred due to the alcohol content she’d consumed.

“An orange juice please.”

Duffy nodded and ordered an orange juice along with another bottle of white wine. She poured herself half a glass as Elle looked on, wondering what had got her so riled and upset. There was a silence between the pair, Elle sipped her orange juice and asked;

“What’s wrong?”

Duffy let out a small, sarcastic laugh; “who says anything is wrong?”

Elle rose an eyebrow. The only time she’d ever seen Duffy drunk was at the Christmas party but there was something about her drinking now that indicated she was drinking to forget.

“This isn’t you.”

Duffy laughed once again and necked back the glass of wine and began to pour herself another glass.

“You don’t know anything about me!!”

The words were quite harsh and it caused both women to sigh. Duffy hadn’t meant to be so snappy, she knew Elle was only trying to help. She sipped her wine, once again nothing exchanged between both women.

“Duffy?”

“Elle?”

Duffy scraped her teeth along her lower lip, finished her second glass of wine and ran her finger along the rim of the empty glass.

“How long have you been in here?”

Duffy shrugged, “can’t remember. Not long enough.”

She continued to stare into the empty wine glass. Elle didn’t know what to say. She wouldn’t have grouped Duffy into the self-destructive catergory.

“Have you and Charlie had an argument?”

Duffy just scoffed and filled her glass back up. The second bottle of wine sitting half empty next to the glass. So that was a yes?

“This, all this was a mistake.” She sighed heavily as she sipped the wine.

“What was a mistake?”

“Marrying Charlie.” Duffy bit her bottom lip, “I… thought it would be different this time. I know he’s a workaholic but…” she bit down harder on her lip feeling herself begin to tear up.

“You feel neglected?”

She laughed and finished her wine. She shrugged, “don’t know why I’m surprised. He’s not the first of my husband’s to choose work.”

Elle sighed as Duffy poured herself another glass. She was becoming increasing intoxicated with every glass.

“Drinking isn’t going to make everything better.”

She sighed, knowing Elle had a point but it was too late. She’d had copious amounts of alcohol and she had no intention of stopping.

“He didn’t notice _I_ needed him! _”_ There was a hint of anger to her tone, “that _I_ needed him and he didn’t notice because of his bloody precious work!”

There was a sickening crunch as the wine glass shattered. Duffy looked down at her palm and noticed the shards of glass. She didn’t feel anything, she was numb and that wasn’t just because of the effects of the alcohol.

“Duffy, I need to see your hand?”

She shook her head and moved, standing up. The movement caused her to stumble slightly and she reached for her bag.

“I’m fine!” She told Elle, even though the wound was bleeding. She wanted to be alone, she needed to be alone. She’d already said too much. Elle managed to direct her to the bathroom where she gently took hold of her hand and ran it under the tap.

“I’m tired Elle.”

“I know.”

“No, no you don’t.” She whispered as she watched the blood pour into the sink and run down the plug hole.

“Then tell me.”

Duffy moved her hand away from the tap and continued to bit her lower lip.

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me.” Elle answered and Duffy looked down at the paper tissues on her palm. Elle wasn’t going to let this one lie, was she? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath;

“I have depression and anxiety.”

She said it out loud. There was no going back now. She reopened her eyes and met Elle’s gaze, afraid of what the other woman might say. This was her. She had no reason to be depressed. She had a family, a husband, a great job.

“Duffy,” Elle smiled sadly, “how long have you been dealing with this?”

She shrugged, “a few months.”

Elle nodded. She knew there was something more to Duffy’s behaviour than a simple case of downing her sorrows after an argument with Charlie.

“Charlie doesn’t know, does he?”

She shook her head, “he’s barely there. He’s busy with the inspecton but..” she paused, “I need him Elle. I need him.”

Her voice broke and she closed her eyes, placing her hand to her mouth. She was trying to stifle the tears that threatened to fall. She couldn’t cry.

Elle stepped towards Duffy and asked; “what do you need right now?”

Duffy shrugged again. She wasn’t sure what she wanted. Friendship, comfort, alcohol? “I don’t know.”

“Can I take you to the hospital, to get that hand seen too?”

Duffy looked down at her hand and didn’t answer for a couple of minutes. Then she nodded, agreeing to go to hospital although it was the last place she wanted to be.


End file.
